Tears Drops on Hinata's Guitar
by CaptainFlye
Summary: Hinata's had a bad day, so she plays about it on her guitar, crying as she thinks about what could have been, but what is Naruto thinking?


**Heheh; i never thought that i would ever do a song-fic, but this song came on the radio, and the idea just popped into my head and i couldn't get rid of it! Kinda like my calvin and hobbes story i did; also just like that one, i just sat down and wrote the story out. Hope you enjoy, and I beg you to review (as any fanfic author does)**

**disclaimer-"Naruto" and "Tear Drops on My Guitar" belong to their respective owners (aka, not me)**

**8-23-10_So, I just went through and corrected all my grammar mistakes here. Hopefully i can get around to my other stories soon, too, but in any case, if you read this and see one I missed, please tell me so that I can fix it. Thank-you, and enjoy!**

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, guitar in her lap. She was crying once again. She'd always known that she would never measure up. No, all she could do was dream, and when he was near, it was all she could do to not faint. As her tear drops fell, she picked up her guitar again and began to play the only song she knew that could really display the way she felt.

_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

.

.

"Hey Hinata! Hinata! How you doing Hinata?" Hinata looked up from the flowers she was looking at in surprise. She hadn't thought that anyone else would be by this training ground today, and there was always so many beautiful flowers there to pick and press for her collection, but here was Naruto, her long time crush running up to her.

"N-Naruto! I'm, I'm fine. How are you?" Naruto smiled wide as he reached her.

"I'm doing great! I was just coming out here to do some more training. Heheh. There's usually no one around so it's great when you want to try out your own new stuff and… hey, watch'a doing with that flower there?" Hinata realized she hadn't finished pressing the flower she'd been working on. She held it out to show him.

"Well, well you see, I like pressing flowers; it's…kind of a hobby of mine."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "You like pressing flowers? I don't get it?" Hinata blushed a little.

"Well, you see, it works like this…" and so she began to explain to him about how pressing can preserve the beauty that you see in blooming flowers and showed him how to press them. Soon enough he was sitting next to her and going through her book to look at her connection. It was all she could do not to faint, he was so close and taking such an interest in her hobby.

"Hey, that's pretty cool after all!" He thought for a moment.

"How long have you been doing this anyways?"

"W-well, I think since, since I was about seven or eight." His eyes widened.

"Wow! You must have, like, a TON of books like this then!" She giggled.

"I, I only have a few," she said. "I don't get to go out like this often, and my first few w-weren't very good." Naruto laughed.

"Nah, I'm sure they were great; after all, since it's you, how could any flower you picked out _not_ be pretty?"

.

.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
_That girl he talks about_  
_And she's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

.

.

A few days later they were sitting at a bench in Konoha's park, Hinata showing Naruto how to press flowers again, and he was trying to do a few.

"No, Naruto, you have to be more careful when you pick them out of the ground or they won't be pretty anymore." Naruto laughed, hand scratching behind his head a little embarrassed.

"Heheh, yeah, I guess I got a little over zealous." His hand held a dozen random flowers he had picked up in a rush. Most were missing several petals now due to the speed in which he had picked them, eager to obtain his first flowers for pressing. So, Hinata walked him through it again. Later they sat sipping their drinks they had gotten from a nearby restaurant. They were both being very quiet till Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Hinata, do you have anyone you like?" She jerked straight up and looked at him in shock. Fortunately, he was looking down at his drink, his brow furrowed in thought. "it's just, I don't know, I think I found a girl I really like. I mean, I never used to notice her, but lately, I've been around her more and more and I'm learning things I never knew about her." He sighed, a smile coming to his face. "I never realized how great she was, and she actually seems to want to spent time with me!" Hinata was looking down and away again, holding back her tears.

"Th-that's great, Naruto-kun. I-I hope things go well for you two." She stood up. "Thank-you for spending time with me today, but I have to-I have to go home now."

"Eh? Um, alright," he said, a touch disappointed. "Well, um, thanks, too, I guess. I had a good time today." He watched as she walked away. She never saw him crumple up his drink, the remainder spilling out on his hands as he leaned over.

.

.

_Drew talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when he's with me_

.

.

"So then I was totally like 'wah' and they were like 'aaahh'! Haha! Man, they were crying like little girls!" Hinata laughed quietly at this; in fact, it was hard not to snort. She'd heard about this mission from one of Naruto's team mates who'd been with him, so she knew that he wasn't exaggerating _too _much; those bandits _had_ been wimpy. It was a wonder they had intimidated anyone!

"Heheh, yeah, I guess it was pretty funny," Naruto said, grinning back at her as they walked along. _His smile is so beautiful_ Hinata thought, then she saw his eyes widen.

"Hinata look ou-" but it was too late, and Hinata walked right into the pole. "Ugh, that had to hurt." Naruto leaned down as Hinata rubbed the side of her face. "You okay, Hinata?" It took her a moment to realized that Naruto was holding her closely as he helped her up. Her face turned red as could be. _She must have hit that pole really hard_ Naruto decided as he thought about it later, after taking her to the hospital to make sure she was okay. _Wonder how she didn't see that pole?_

.

.

Hinata faced her ceiling, crying as she played and sang:

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_

.

.

"Yeah, thanks Hinata! That's a great idea!" Naruto smiled as he stood up, Hinata forcing a smile on her face.

"N-no problem N-Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, she'll definitely like it! I'll have to start working on it right now!" He ran off towards his new home that he had bought a few months ago. His increased respect in the village, along with the power to consistently do top rank missions had made it so that he could afford a house now instead of his dingy apartment, and Hinata was happy for him, but life sucked for her.

You see, Naruto had come to her with a question: how do you tell a girl that you're madly in love with her and want to marry her? It had taken a moment, but she'd told him about how you ask the father first, then said that you do something special, like sing a song beneath their window, take them out to a nice dinner, something like that. So now, he was leaving to prepare to propose to a girl, and it wasn't her.

She stood up and started walking home…

.

.

Hinata's tears flowed freely from her face; she thought how ironic it was that this next line fit so perfectly into the moment.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

Hinata smiled bitterly as she continued to think about how this past day had gone, still playing, her voice, so far, managing to stay steady. Even so, she could feel the sobs that wanted to break out pushing from within her…

_Drew walks by me_  
_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

.

.

As Hinata continued to walk home, a familiar face came across her path.

"N-Naruto!"

"Heheh, yeah, it's me again. I, uh, I just wanted to say I was sorry for running out on you like that. Can I make up to you with dinner tonight? I mean, after all, you've done a lot to help me out!" Hinata's breath caught in her chest. Dinner? With Naruto? That would be great! But… he's already got his girl he loves…

"I, I'm sorry, but I-"

"Ah, come on Hinata-chan! I promise you won't regret it!" Darn those sweet, sweet, beautiful blue eyes of his…

.

.

_She better hold him tight_  
_Give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know she's lucky 'cause_

.

.

S-so what's she like?" Hinata made herself talk about the girl he was going to propose to. She was going to _make_ herself get over it. Naruto's face didn't change much; he'd been smiling big the whole night, especially when Hinata has gasped at the nice expensive place he'd taken her too. No wonder he'd told her to wear something nice! But, there was a _slight_ dreamy look that came over his face.

"She's so wonderful, Hinata. She's so gentle, kind, and patient. She's so shy most of the time you'd never know it, but she's so strong, too. Heheh. You could say she's really the reason I've made it through so much in my life." Hinata played with her food.

"I- I see," she said, trying to hold back the tears yet again. She couldn't do it… she would never get over it…

.

.

Hinata's voice began to crack a little as she cried out the chorus once again.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

Why did she have to like him so much? Why did she have to fall in love with him? … why couldn't he fall in love with her?

_So I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

.

.

"So, how'd you like it?" Hinata could only nod her head. She had stopped being able to talk a few minutes ago. She hadn't wanted to ruin his night, so she used everyone ounce of fight she had to not cry, so she couldn't risk talking anymore. She had to get away from him before she broke down.

"Well that's good," he said, sounding a little put out. "Well, can I walk you home, Hinata-chan?" She looked up at him, afraid. Walk her home? There was no way she'd make it home without crying, especially if he was there with her, and there was no way she could let him see her cry! She shook her head violently. His smile faded and he looked a little sad.

"O-okay; well, good night then." He smiled a little, and she looked down just before a little tear fell down his face…

On her way home, she did collapse once. She had slumped against a corner and cried for several minutes, but then she wiped the tears from her face and continued to walk home.

Then she had stood in the doorway to her room. On her bedside table was a picture of her and Naruto coming back from a mission when they were younger. He had swung an arm around her, taking his usual confident stance and flashing a victory sign while she had looked at him in shock, blushing like a tomato. Kiba had managed to get the shot perfectly, and given it to her later.

_Best wished for the future; that knuckle heads a real moron if he never falls for ya!_

_-Kiba and Shino_

She picked up the picture, smiling at their confidence that he would one day fall for her, then braced herself, and put the picture face down. It hurt too much to see his face, and the dream was over; she had lost, and she didn't even know who she had lost too…

She'd undressed and put on her pajama's, but it was impossible to sleep, and so there she was, playing her guitar, crying out her loneliness and despair at losing the man she loved.

As she continued to sing, she could barely speak, her fingers weakly plucking the strings.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_

Her guitar fell from her fingers and lap, and she bent over, putting her face in her hands, crying her heart out. It was over, it was over, it was over. She couldn't be, and never would be his. She had lost, he didn't love her like she did him. She was only a friend and never would be more…

Then there was a sound, and she looked up in surprise to see another rock hit her window. There were several more, but it took all that time to compose herself before she made it to the window. She looked out in shock to see a still completely dressed Naruto, still wearing the suit he'd had on earlier, a sad look on his face. He smiled a tiny bit and waved weakly as he saw her come to the window. She hesitated, then opened it.

"H-hello, Naruto kun."

"Heh, hey, Hinata chan." He looked at the ground for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "Can um, can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded, gripping the inside of the window pane to support herself in her emotionally weakened state. Naruto nodded and moved to walk up the wall to her window so he could be face to face with her.

"Well, I uh, I wasn't sure about coming tonight. I, I'm still not sure. I don't think you feel the same way as I do…" _What is he talking about?_

"But, Shino and Kiba have been talking to me for hours, telling me it was okay, that I was reading it wrong, that you really _do_ feel the same way." He shook his head. "I'm probably being stupid. I mean, I've been dreaming about it for forever now, but no matter what way I look at it…even though your dad did say it was okay…" _What was Naruto talking to my father for?_ Naruto took a deep breath.

"The truth is Hinata, is that girl I keep telling you about, well, it's…it's you, Hinata-chan." Hinata's breath caught in her chest once more. No, this was too good to be true, there was no way! Hinata gripped her chest as Naruto looked down.

"You see, for years now, I've thought you were really cute, and I always remembered how you were when you fought Neji back all those years ago. I, I know how strong you are, and your determination, and your words, have inspired _me_ to keep going! And, well, even though I can't really remember much, I remember some…_image_ of you fighting Pain to protect me, and I know it's thanks to you that I managed to get free, and it's thinking of you that's gotten me through so many hard things…" No way, there was no way…

"And then Kiba and Shino told me you'd be at that training ground alone that one day, and that you'd love to talk with me, and I started hanging out with you, and it was so wonderful. I learned so much about you, and I really started to fall for you." He looked up again, tears in his eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I'm not sure when, but some way, somehow, I 've fallen in love with you, and I'd be the happiest guy in the world if you would marry me, but I know you don't, no matter what the guys say…" Searching Hinata's face all he saw was her shock, and he thought again that she'd never seen him that way, and that she'd had no idea how he'd felt. He knew this had been a bad idea. He looked down.

"So, well, I guess I'll go now…Good-bye, Hinata-chan..." His sudden descent was what finally shook Hinata out of her shock, and her arm shoot out to grab his, but since he'd pushed away from the window hard, hoping to just run away and scream and cry out his frustrations, she ended up going down with him.

"AHH!" Naruto yelped as they tumbled through the sky, instantly shifting so that he grabbed Hinata to protect her from any harm of the fall. "OOF!" The air was knocked out of him as his back hit the ground, and he finally let go of his grip on the woman in his arms. "A-are you-okay, Hinata-chan," he gasped. She shook herself, trying to reorient her senses. She realized she was lying on top of Naruto and began to get off of him before she remembered what she needed to find out. She grabbed his face, calling upon all the strength that she'd ever possessed in her life to see her through.

"N-Naruto-kun…did you say that you l-love me?" Naruto closed his eyes, wincing.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan, yeah, I did."

"Did you mean it?" He was startled by the force of the desire in her question and opened his eyes to look at her again as he answered her question, wondering if he could dare to hope.

"Yes, yes I did." He never expected the squeal of happiness, the tight bear hug, and especially not the feel of his Hinata's soft lips on his own, eagerly kissing him…not that he took long to respond to the kiss of course. Hinata came up for breath and Naruto realized that his arms had made their way around her and that while one was on her back, the other was cupping her cheek.

"So, um, does this mean that, that you love me, too, Hinata?" She smiled, covering his hand with her own, a smaller blush than one would have expected on her face.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun, I love you, too." He gasped.

"For how long?" She looked at him sadly.

"S-Since the academy, I had a cr-crush on you, and I even told you how I f-felt once." Naruto stared at her in complete shock.

"What? When! I don't remember that!" A few tears came to her eyes.

"I-it was when you f-fought Pain that I, that I told you…" Understanding came to his eyes.

"You, you never knew I couldn't remember, did you?" She shook her head. "So that's why you never reacted the way I thought you would…" She just laid down on his chest, hugging him tightly completely forgetting where they were, trying not to let him see her tears. Naruto laughed a little. "Well, I guess we both got what we wanted after all… hey, look at that!" She turned her head to the sky to see a shooting star go by, then jerked as Naruto began to sit up. She looked back at him to see him grinning a little foolishly.

"Heheh, um, Hinata, do you think you could stand up?"

"Uh, I g-guess so, Naruto-kun." She looked at him in confusion as she stood up, but then remembered that they were still in the Hyuuga compound, and what it would look like if someone came across them laying like that, so she thought that it made sense after all… until Naruto didn't stand with her. Why was he on just on one knee like that? And why did he have a hand in his pocket.

"Seems kinda silly to do it now, after what we just did and said," he told her, shaking his head, smile on his face, "but your dad said he wanted me to do this proper, so…" her hands came to her face, covering her mouth as she gasped, seeing him pull a small box out of his pocket.

"So, Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" This time he expected the squeal, and hugged her tight before slipping the ring on her finger. As he carried her back to her room, pajama's and all, they both knew that this would be a night they would never forget; they would tell this story to their children over and over for many years. One day a grandchild would ask them if they made a wish on that star that flew over their heads and the retired kage would smile, hold his wife's hand tightly and say, "that we would live and grow old and die…together."

**Alright, so there it is, my first song fic. *shakes head in bemusement* Like i said, never thought i'd ever write one, Don't really think of myself as a one shot kinda writer, but i guess i got a little in me after all, huh?**

**So, review, let me know what you think, and if you like it, please share it. Since it IS just a one shot, that means fewer people will see it than see my stories that constantly get updated and moved back up near the top of the list of Naruto fics, and i'd like to get as much feedback as possible.**

**Thanks.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed; have a good weekend!**

**CaptainFlye**


End file.
